1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel pillow that is adjustable with respect to its relative position on the back support of a seat of a vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
On mass transit mediums, such as the planes and the trains, the personal spaces for the passengers are often limited. The passengers are restricted from fully reclining their seats in order to fully lean their heads in a fixed position. Passengers on a long journey often find it difficult to find a restful position for their heads. Some methods, such as compacting several pillows against the window of the vehicle often provides little comfort because the head is leaning in an uncomfortable angle, resulting in a neck pain. And the passengers not seated on the windows don't even have that relief. When the reclining angle of the seat is restricted by the limited space, the seat will remain more in the upright, fall deeper into asleep, inadvertently their heads tend to fall to their sides thus acquiring a stiff neck or lean against their neighbor.
It would be desirable to attach the travel pillow onto a seat in a matter of seconds and position the pillow relatively high or low along the seat back support to accommodate any height of the user. Preferably, the travel pillow may be readily positioned straight up and down or in various tilted angles to lean the head even where the seat back support is substantially in a vertical position. Such flexibility in positioning preferably arises by attaching the travel pillow transverse to the back support of the seat.